nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pinkprint
| last album picture = Rise of an Empire cover.png | next album picture = | last album = Young Money: Rise of an Empire | album = The Pinkprint | next album = | last release = 2014 | album release = 2014 | next release = }} The Pinkprint is the third studio album by Nicki Minaj. The album was released on December 15, 2014. The buzz single, "Lookin Ass" was released on February 12, and two street singles were released: "Chi-Raq" featuring Lil Herb on April 7, and "Yasss Bish" featuring Soulja Boy on May 3. The lead single, "Pills N Potions" was released on May 21. The second single, "Anaconda" was released on August 4. The third single, "Only", featuring Lil Wayne, Drake, and Chris Brown, was released on October 28. The fourth single, "Bed of Lies", featuring Skylar Grey, was released on November 16. The first promo single, "All Things Go", was released on December 3 as a instant grat track if you preordered the album. Background Minaj firstly mentioned her third studio album in December 2012, when she nicknamed it "The Pinkprint"Twitter: YUP! > RT @Quinton_Minaj @NICKIMINAJ will you name album #3 Pink Friday: The Pinkprint? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013. but later, in April 2013 at an interview with MTV News, she regretted it because she wants to start a "new era."Will Nicki Minaj Ditch 'Pink' In Her 'New Era'? Retrieved June 23, 2013. On May 28, 2013 in an interview with Peter Rosenberg, she said that she was going to "feed the core hip-hop fan" with her next project, and her desire to get back to her essence, returning to the place where she was before her debut album.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Buries Beef with Peter Rosenberg, Returns to Hip-Hop Roots on Third Album Retrieved May 30, 2013. Minaj yield more information about the album in September in various interviews where she reiterated her intention of not "rushing things up" because she wanted the album to be "perfect,"Nicki Minaj Sets Record Straight on Collaborating with Miley Cyrus - YouTube Retrieved September 27, 2013. and that she begun writing that month.E! Online: Nicki Minaj Talks Miley Cyrus, American Idol and Acting With Cameron Diaz Retrieved September 25, 2013. On November 3 in an interview at the Power 105.1 Powerhouse, she said she was not "putting a limit" to the album, and was unsure of how many songs she wanted to record which was something new for her. She also said that she wouldn't forget the pop fans, and that everyone will love the album for the "feel good sounds and lyrics".Nicki Minaj interview at The Breakfast Club Power 105.1 - YouTube Retrieved January 17, 2013. On January 14, 2014, Minaj revealed that her favorite song has the initials "GP". In addition to this, she said that she already had a name for the album.imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/542/0s7l.png Retrieved January 17, 2014. Minaj called her album "The Pink Print" on February 14 at an interview with Angie Martinez of Hot 97 and she has been calling the album like that since then. She also mentioned that it won't have a release date until is finished; she said she will "see how it goes."Nicki Minaj calls Angie Martinez about "The Angie Review" launch YouTube Retrieved February 14, 2014. On April 22, at the premiere of her acting-debut film The Other Woman, Minaj carried out multiple interviews where she disclosed information respecting her third album. At an interview with MTV News, she said that she will "just do what her heart tells her to do" and that she is not mandatorily trying to do hip-hop tracks, she's just doing it.Nicki Minaj Says 'Hell No' To Another 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2014. With Access Hollywood, she confirmed that the album will be "very personal", which her new natural look reflect that.Nicki Minaj's Makeunder - Is It Her New Look? - Access Hollywood. Retrieved April 22, 2014. Recording In an interview with MTV on February 28, 2013, Minaj told them that she would start recording the new album when she'll finish shooting her single "High School": "I'm about to shoot another single off The Re-Up. And then I'll start working on that follow-up album. I'll be doing it here in L.A. while I'm shooting 'Idol,'", said Minaj.Will Nicki Minaj Break Up With 'Idol' For New Album? Retrieved March 29, 2013. However on the ''American Idol'' season 12 finale, on May 16, Minaj confirmed that she will start recording her third album in July.Nicki Minaj interview after 'American Idol' season 12 finale Retrieved September 21, 2013. During the summer, Minaj was in New York City meeting with producers for the album, in addition to planning and observing for inspiration where she did not write any material. She begun writing the album as of September. In November 2013, she locked down in the studio for two more months to really focus on the project.Nicki Minaj Says She's Excited About "New Sound" Of Next Solo Album HipHop DX Retrieved February 23, 2014. Recording last for roughly another year, with Ariana Grande putting her vocals on Get On Your Knees 2 weeks before release. Composition The musical style will be something she has never done before with a blend of her debut album, Pink Friday, and her reissue album, The Re-Up.Twitter: REUP hands down> RT @Flawless_EhEhF1: @NICKIMINAJ Will your 3rd album be more like the ReUp or Reloaded? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved January 2, 2013.YouTube Nicki Minaj Plans for the Next Album Retrieved January 2, 2013. Lyrically speaking, she wants "to get back to her essence" before her debut, she wants to go back to her "hip-hop roots." Additionally, Minaj mentioned that she, as soon as she started composing, has just been writing hip-hop songs. Minaj said that she has a lot "to talk about" in the tracks: she has "experienced so much in the last year-and-a-half" that she will explore other themes which she did not do in her features songs. The album as a whole will be "very personal" (an explanation of her "journey" since 2012)Nicki Minaj Talks Boyfriends, Role-playing, and New Album at 'The Other Woman' Premiere - YouTube. Retrieved May 3, 2014. and more "girly-er".Birdman Says Nicki Minaj's "The Pink Print" Will Have "A Little Bit Of Everything, But More Rap" - Hot New Hip Hop. Retrieved April 22, 2014. Artwork On October 31, 2014, Nicki announced on Twitter that she would release the album cover on Monday morning (November 3) with the specific time to be revealed that Sunday night. However, on November 2 that Sunday night, she decided to release the cover a few hours early. She posted the deluxe cover on Instagram, and said the standard cover would come at a later date. The standard cover, the same as the deluxe but with a black background instead of white, was revealed in December on all the websites where the album was sold. The covers were designed by DONDA, Kanye West's creative team: Joe Perez (art director and designer), Jenna Marsh (shot/photographed), and Bryan Rivera (cover titling). Commercial Performance The Pinkprint debuted #19 on the Australian Album Charts, at #22 on the UK Albums Chart, and #25 on the New Zealand Albums Chart. Release and promotion The album will be released on December 15, 2014. Nicki Minaj posted the official track listing of "The Pinkprint" on Instagram on the 2nd of December. Singles "Lookin Ass" was released as a buzz single for the album on February 12, 2014.Video: Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass Nigga World Star Hip Hop Retrieved February 12, 2014. nickiminaj: Message Instagram. Retrieved February 14, 2014. A music video was released the same day, and was shot on January 31, 2014, at Twentynine Palms, California code named "Back to Red"Twitter: Shootin Retrieved February 1, 2014.Casting African American Male Models For Nicki Minaj Music Video (Twentynine Palms , California) Retrieved February 5, 2014.. On April 7, she released a street single on Soundcloud called "Chi-Raq". On May 3, she released a 2nd street single called "Yasss Bish". During one of her lines in "Yasss Bish", she hinted at the lead single being released within two weeks (around May 17),Nicki Minaj – Yasss Bish!! Lyrics Rap Genius. Retrieved May 9, 2014. and she said that it will be released on Wednesday May 21.Nicki Minaj’s Powerhouse Set: “Dropping My Single On Wednesday” Idolator. Retrieved May 19. She confirmed the name of the song to be "Pills N Potions" on May 18.Nicki Minaj Reveals New Single Title at 2014 Billboard Music Awards - Billboard. Retrieved May 19, 2014. It was released on May 21. The music video was shot on May 13-14, and premiered on June 10. The second single, "Anaconda", was released on August 4. The music video was shot on July 21-22, and premiered on August 20. The third single, "Only", was released on October 28. The music video was shot for the song on November 2-3. The fourth single, "Bed of Lies" was released on November 16. It was suppose to be sent to Pop radio on January 13, 2015. but was cancelled. The fifth single, "The Night Is Still Young" will be released on Pop radio instead on March 3, 2015. Tour Nicki has stated numerous times that a tour would soon follow the release of the album. She said she hopes to start touring early 2015. In a Twitter Q&A on July 2, 2014, a Barb asked if she was going to start touring in Summer 2015 and she replied, "Sooner". She later revealed she would start touring overseas before coming to the US during the Summer. The European leg will start in March 2015 with the US following in the summer. The name for the tour is called The Pinkprint Tour. The Pinkprint Movie On November 7, 2014, Republic Records (Nicki's label) confirmed on their website that The Pinkprint would include a downloadable short film with the iTunes digital copy. The 20-minute love story was to be told via the music and video clips, bringing everything into one cohesive vision. However, it was released on December 19 on her Youtube channel. It was cut to 16 minutes, using the songs All Things Go, The Crying Game, I Lied, and Grand Piano. Nicki confirmed that their might be a continuation of the film. Track listing Standard edition Deluxe Artworks Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint-Target-Deluxe-Edition.png|Target Deluxe Edition Cover The pinkprint deluxe cover.png|Deluxe Edition Cover The_pinkprint_deluxe_alternate.png|Deluxe Explicit Cover Calendar Nicki did a 2015 calendar with 12 photos (one for each month). A smaller version of the calendar was included in the Best Buy exclusive edition, and a bigger size version was available to purchase on her website. Nicki said the calendar was actually made for "the dudes locked away". Charts References }} Category:Studio albums Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014